Dateland
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou ends up in an unexpected date with Kaiba. SetoxJou
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Jou ends up in an unexpected date with Kaiba. SetoxJou

Dateland

"Welcome to Kaibaland, everyone!" The raven haired boy exclaimed with such pride and joy. Today was his eleventh birthday and his beloved older brother allowed his entire fifth grade classmates to celebrate the day in the empty, reserved amusement park. Not only were his fellow classmates were invited, but his favorite duelists (beside his brother of course), Yugi, Yami, and Jou were invited to the party.

His classmated roared in joy, running after Mokuba to their first ride. There were no supervision but the cameras, and for the children's freedom- this was heaven. Behind them were the three duelists, who were finally liberated after the Kaibaland gates were opened, since the children surrounded the three asking for autographs and such. Mokuba led them on and the three remained to themselves, slowly walking into the park with the map in their hand.

"I'm not exactly a fan of amusement parks." Yugi confessed.

"I have to admit," Yami followed. "Same here."

The look alike partners shared a chuckle under the sun, deciding to walk to the food court area for some drinks. The last blond duelist complained.

"Come on you guys, no lines, free rides," he began to speak, "We should have fun!" He grabbed Yugi's hand and began to pull the shorter friend toward a roller coaster.

"W-wait, Jou." Yugi stammered, almost a bit shy at Jou's approach. Yami then held Yugi's other arm and pulled him closer to him.

"Aw- this is no fun," Jou pouted, letting go as soon as he watched Yugi fall into Yami's grasp. "You two want love time, huh?"

"No, that's not it Jou-" Yami tried to explain calmly but the blond was already off into the vast forest-like adventure site.

Jou grumbled as he walked, regretting not buying a drink while he was there. It was bloody hot and walking through the stupid safari with holographic wild animals weren't too fun alone. When he ducked to get through the immense tree branch, he found himself bumping something roughly, causing his head to hit it quickly.

"What the hell?"

"Watch where you're going, mutt."

In that short amount of time, and in random no where, Jou met Seto Kaiba walking through the wilderness by himself. Quite different from usual cases, Kaiba was in a pair of jeans and a light white flannel- without the fancy tie. Jou stammered but quickly found composure. If he even had any, that is.

"What are you sneering about?" Jou snapped, but realizing that this was his park a bit too late.

"I can't believe Mokuba invited the dog imbecile. I should buy him some better friends." Seto spoke, taking a note to himself in mind. Jou laughed at the remark, watching Seto's eyebrows go up.

"You think you can buy anything, don't you, Kaiba?"

"I certainly can, will, and did. Now, mutt- I have a party to attend to." he snapped back, walking away from the blond.

"W-wait!"

Seto flinched, looking back at the blond he came across.

"What, mutt?" he spat at the boy dressed in a tight white shirt.

"I'm lost." Jou confessed, looking down the grassy floor.

Seto gave out a satisfied chuckle, returning to his position closer to Jou. He looked at his platinum watch and noticed he was about an hour early (like the prepared perfectionist that he was) and gave out a snort.

"Can't you sniff your way out?" he teased.

"Just shut up and tell me where to go. I don't need you of all people to accompany me."

"Fine," Seto growled. "Go straight about 0.5 miles, take a left towards north and in about 7 feet, you'll be at the dungeon. From there you can either take the train and get to Kaibatown or walk and get to river tribe."

Then he began to walk away, taking an easier route it seemed.

"Okay- I'll just follow-"

"What do you mean follow? I just told you the directions!"

"But," Jou stammered again. "I have to go to the party too!"

Good excuse, and Kaiba would give him that much. He smirked and reached to hold Jou's wrist.

"You just want to walk with me, eh Katsuya?" he teased once more.

"Shut up and walk, you prick." He snatched his hand away and began to follow the smirking brunet.

Literally in two minutes, they walked out and Jou found himself at the food court he was before, with Yugi and Yami still sitting there.

"Jou- Kaiba?" Yugi let out a cute remark and Yami chuckled.

"He invited you too?" Seto sighed, shaking his head. He reached for his phone and began to order Roland for the cake, food, and such.

"This sucks you guys. I didn't even reach a ride and I bumped to that bastard." Jou sighed as he sat next to Yugi.

"You want to ride something other than your crummy bicycle. Well that's not surprising." Seto clicked his phone and walked closer to Jou. "I tell you what, mutt. If Yugi stays and gets things prepared with Roland, I'll take you on every ride. If you're not scared, that is."

"What? Scared?" Jou stood from his seat.

"We'll help. Go along, Jou." Yami commented, finding Roland with a bunch of chefs carrying different food in each hand.

"But I got to ride with this guy? I don't know-"

"Fear does take a hold on weaklings."

"Every single ride, Kaiba. I can't wait to hear you scream like a girl."

And the two bashing on each other walked off.

"I hope Seto tell Jou today." Yugi sighed, leaning on Yami.

"You noticed, aibou?"

"Yeah, I mean, Seto always smiles when he ..fights with Jou."

"Jou would never admit it, but- they'll definitely make some couple."

Yami chuckled, holding Yugi's thin waist.

"I guess it became some sort of a date." Yugi giggled, as Roland entered huffing from the heavy luggage.

"Where is Mr. Kaiba going?" he complained, his sunglasses slipping out of his nose.

"He's on a date. Don't call him- we're here to assist."

With Yami's promising look, Roland nodded and called in the chefs to place the food.

* * *

"Look- its Seto Kaiba!" The group of kids gathered around the tall man as Mokuba giggled at his brother's popularity.

"Hey, Jou, are you his friend?" One kid questioned, nudging Jou's side.

"What? This prick? No way-" Jou finished and another kid stood in front.

"Yeah- some one as cool as Seto wouldn't be friends with some low second

rate duelist!" He spoke just like Kaiba, spitting his words toward the kid who questioned.

"Who are you calling a second rate? Jou's one of the best duelists in the world, you shrimp!" Then the boys glared at each other while the kids took sides, one beside Jou and the other Seto. Seto laughed heartily and Jou glared back, listening to the kids rant 'fight, fight, fight'.

"Even kids call you second rate, mutt." He heard over the crowd.

"You prick- if the kids weren't here I would-"

"Stop! All of you!"

All heads turned to the one boy who didn't take sides, standing right in the middle with his raven hair, now tied high on his head. His big eyes with furrowed eyebrows stared at the audience.

"My brother's friends with Jou, so you guys should be friends too!"

Mokuba the peacemaker broke off the fight, walking in between the children, then to the older men. He grabbed Jou's hand, then taking Seto's, meeting them toward each other to forcing their finger to twine with each other's. He whispered, then.

"Go on- tell them that you guys are the bestest friends."

"What-"

"Moki-"

"Its my birthday and I will not see my friends fighting." The innocent voice demanded angrily.

"Children, Jou is my bestest friend." Seto growled, obeying right away.

"Look- we're good friends!" Jou faked a smile, holding the tight grasped hands.

"So now we're gonna walk away," nudging Seto with his golden eyes. "And ride rides and have fun, so you should too!"

The once chanting kids all agreed and laughed it off, following the birthday boy leader onto the next roller coaster.

"Lunch in an hour, Mokuba!" Seto called, reminding his brother who in response waved with the biggest smile across his face.

What they haven't yet realized, was their hands still entangled in one.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another totally random fic that i decided to post. if you _really, really, really _want me to continue, do tell me(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **The reviews were awesome- i gues you guys _really, really, really, _wanted me to 'try' finishing this. well, here goes nothing- i hope you enjoyed.

Dateland

"Your hands are sweaty." With an arrogant remark, Jou quickly let go of the hand- changing his view to glare at the taller man.

"It's blood hot, if those little kids weren't here-"

"Sweating because you're nervous," Seto raised his eyebrow. "How cute."

"Say wha- What do you mean nervous?"

"Simple minded as always. I mean you're nervous to hold my hand- lost in my caress's ecstasy." Seto scoffed and started to walk away.

"I am no close to ecstasy, you prick. I will be when I hear you squeal, now, where is the damn ride?" Jou demanded without even noticing that he was following the brunet now.

Seto ignored him and continue to walk. He knew this park by his heart. After all, he was the one who designed it- and feeling confident enough, he led the stray 'dog' throughout the park. At last, in silent seven minutes, they arrived at a path diving two ways.

"Roller coaster or a water ride?" Seto growled, breaking the silence.

Jou quickly looked at him and spat back. "Roller coaster." Then once again, the two began walk towards the left- continuing their journey.

Soon enough, they entered the ride, advertising itself as the 'fastest cart in Domino'. Jou, now knowing where to go by the red rails- started to skip across Seto, further into the maze. In that exact moment, Seto chuckled, watching the blond in giddy- truly amazed him. The blond was so easy to read, and in some strange attraction- Seto thought of him as a picture book he never got to read in his childhood.

"Kaiba- it's too late to turn around now, hurry the hell up!" A annoying voice broke Seto's self realization, bringing him back to his usual agitation.

"If I hear one _peep_ from your barking voice during the ride- you will do whatever I demand." Seto snapped, walking faster to sit in the long train of carts. His seat was surprisingly and casually right beside Jou- the first cart of the roller coaster and carelessly, Jou didn't notice the brunet sitting next to him. Instead he pulled out his hand and looked toward the brunet confidently.

"Vice versa."

Seto took the hand and shook it firmly. He casually looked over to the right, the worker then taking affirmations to press the buttons. The ride began to move- climbing upwards immediately.

"Whooooo-" Jou exclaimed, watching his feet dangle in the elevation. "Finally, some action."

Seto remained quiet, rubbing his eyes as if tiresome. Jou peeked at the brunet over the thick, plastic shoulder belts.

"I know you're closing your eyes because your scared, its alright, Kaiba." He chuckled to himself, only to be icily glared back at by Seto, finishing with the roll of his cerulean eyes.

The ride continued to rise- never stopping and the rails getting louder by the second. Jou felt his stomach tingle with expected anticipation of stopping and the sudden dropping- all in all, stress relieving. He began to laugh in enjoyment as the ride made a rough stop finally at the end, a white flag in the corner of the rail.

"One," Jou began to count down, slowly lifting his arms. "Two," His thin legs were still dangling, too bothered to notice the man beside him sitting in absolute boredom. "Threeeeee-" Jou shouted, as the train finally dropped in full speed, almost ripping out his cheeks from such furious winds. Jou howled at every slope, laughing with his eyes closed- having the greatest time of his life.

Like expected of all rides, it ended shortly- having Jou and Seto to stand from their seat toward the left, out to another route. Jou massaged his shoulders, silently complaining to himself that he shouldn't have raised his arms. He then nudged the still silent brunet on the side with his elbow with a sly smile.

"You quiet, little fox- you closed your eyes to keep quiet, didn't you?" Jou accused, their steps exactly alike. It was then Seto smirked.

"When will you ever learn, Katsuya-" He began. "In the beginning of the ride, I bluntly said if I hear a peep from you, meaning any kind of noise, you would have to do whatever I demand." Jou nodded, agreeing. "So then, not even after a minute we shook hands on such deal- you began to bark nonsense while I kept quiet the entire ride."

Jou stopped, dumbfounded.

"So now, you must do as I say, mutt."

"But I thought-"

"Then you should've questioned before you made such deal, that's not good business." Seto chuckled again, stopping from his walk- now standing about seven feet away from the sulking blond.

Seto then looked toward his watch. "We still have time for about four rides. Are you coming or not?"

"Do I have a _choice_?"

"Its not easy being a tyrant- shut up and come."

Seto waited for the blond to catch up, the two now walking in accord without any bickering.

In fact, when Jou was lost in the amusement of the ride, Seto found himself watching the blond. At first, he was ridiculous- how a supposed-adult could find such joy in a fast moving machine. His satire was then slightly altered when Jou began to count down the fall. Jou's eyes were so pristine under the sky- happiness and satisfaction Seto never expected from anyone. Most would become wearily or too scared to fully accept the fate of dropping, but Jou seemed to overly embrace that find childlike ecstasy of that.

Jou gently tugged on Seto's shirt.

"Hello? Weren't we walking?"

"Touching me now, eager aren't we."

"I was not touching you- it was your damn shirt!"

Seto smirked and continue to cooly walk. Jou quickly caught up and strode side by side.

They soon arrived at another ride, not a roller coaster but a big car shaped vehicle that introduced the main duel monsters. Jou once again ran off through the maze of rails and Seto followed casually. The two got in the vehicle, Jou on the wheel and Seto raised his eyebrow as the ride began to move. The car drove off to a forest-like plantation where bug monsters appeared out of no where in holobgrams. It was like a zoo, the animal casual and natural- the two watching them peacefully. Jou then bored of the gentle ride began to turn his wheel- causing the whole cart to turn every second.

"Will you stay still?" Seto snapped, holding the steering wheel to a stop.

"What-why?"

"Because I said so. Don't turn back on your word."

"Fine." Jou growled, allowing his arms to fall back down.

The ride then entered into a city like society, where knights and even magicians gently bowed, then turning back to their responsibilities. Jou saw Yami's dark magician reading spells it seemed and now with interest leaned forward from his seat. Seto took this time to relax.

The car then led itself forward to a higher elevation. Jou again excited from the rising slope. He looked over the Seto who had his arms on the back of the seat, sitting casually with an raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just- you made some cool stuff, Kaiba."

Seto chuckled, somewhat gentler than his previous act of amusement.

"I know." He concluded, looking away from the blond. Jou then noticed they entered into a dark cave-like surrounding, the lights dim and way too quiet.

From the corner he heard growls, and when Jou looked over to the side- he saw his red eyes black dragon sitting against a volcano like mountain. Jou's honey eyes widened with happiness and started to shout- shaking the brunet next to him with his hand.

"My red eyes- this is, wow-" without being able to finish, the car continued to move, introducing the luster dragon and the masked dragon. Seto smirked, watching the blond keeping his mouth wide opened in a muse.

The car suddenly stopped, surprising Jou but definitely not Seto. Suddenly, a loud roar came directly in front, causing Jou to shout in such surprise- almost causing Seto to flinch due to the freaked out blond. It was then all three of the blue eyed white dragons revealed themselves, the biggest holograms in the whole ride- and soon after, the car dropping down the rail quickly, escaping from the ferocious monsters. The ride finally came to an end and Jou got off his seat, still holding onto his chest for his heart to somehow calm down. Seto then began to laugh loudly- watching the blond so vulnerable with his hand on his chest, lips slightly pouted and eyes wide opened. Seto never laughed so hard in his life, and he even stopped from his stance, losing composure to the strong burst of laughter. Jou stared at him if crazy.

"Are you okay, Kaiba?"

Seto took some time to finish, but once he did, his voice was just as cold and arrogant.

"You were almost cute, pup." He admitted, the blond did look like a cute little girl.

"Shut up." Jou flustered, walking ahead himself. Seto scoffed and found pace, leading the blond once more off to a closest ride, the water dome.

The two entered in a dome like structure and quickly put on their seatbelts, the worker checking individually.

Jou waved at the worker and the worker smiled back, letting them down the clean stream. Jou and Seto sat facing each other, meaning exactly 50 of who would get soaked. The dome started to turn as the water became more violent, Jou shouting and cursing. Seto sat with an agitated expression, casting a spell on the water it seemed. And as if the spell worked, Jou was completely vulnerable just in time the waterfall approached- Seto beginning to laugh again.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jou rambled.

But he knew cursing consecutively wouldn't stop the ride from drenching him, the water peeking into his sneakers and boxers even.

The ride ended and ironically enough, Seto was completely dried, maybe a few droplets or two and Jou the pup, completely wet.

Seto laughed again, finding himself actually having fun and relieving stress involuntarily. Jou noticed too, and if Seto was actually not so anal anymore- he had no problem with it.

"Life sucks." Jou commented, peeking at Seto with a gentle smile. Seto chuckled then and instead of his usual comebacks, he pulled Jou by his wrist- taking his soaked shirt and strangling it for water to drizzle down.

By the unexpected help, Jou found himself blushing- but quickly turned away to hide his fluster.

"T-thanks."

Seto shook his hands from the water, and continue to walk down a route. He looked at the clock and announced there was time only for one more ride till lunch.

"Hey Kaiba," Jou spoke, watching the brunet walking. "Do you think we can ride all of them today?"

Seto the very observant noticed the 'we', not the 'I'. It was a strange feeling, almost an oblivious invitation. Seto rode every rides countless times for many business purposes, but ever since the park opened- which was a few years back, he hasn't ridden any since. Seto hesitated for a moment, realizing the paperwork, the assignments, and threatening deadlines. But either way, Mokuba wouldn't let Seto back in the office for the whole day- obviously, the birthday being a holiday in the Kaiba family, and the moments he shared with the mutt now weren't half bad, if he had to admit.

"After the screaming and the luck you had so far- I wouldn't if I were you. You would die tonight, mutt."

"Awww- are you worrying for me? Well, screw that. I'm gonna ride every_ single_ ride and you're gonna sit right beside me!"

Seto raised his eyebrow casually.

"I won the bet, pup- don't forget who the master is."

Jou growled and noticed that they were entering a boat ride.

"This is the closest one, so don't complain." Seto commented as he dialed a number into his phone. "I need a car here, Roland- I'm at the south boat." He clicked, and put his phone back into his pocket and stared at the gaping blond. He chuckled then, taking Jou's hand and pulling him into the ride.

"I can't believe you want me to get wet even more." Jou complained either way, pouting his lips in a certain way.

"I'm not that inconsiderate. If you avoid being all over the place, which for you is an obvious challenge- you won't get wet."

Which was true, since the ride was just a river like boat ride down a dark star gazing sky. This was the closest romantic ride in Kaibaland and even when Seto knew that, the fact that Jou wanted to ride every single ride assured him to entering here. Jou gently shivered since the air was always blaring in this place- to resemble the cold night. Being wet from head to toe, Jou wrapped himself in his own arms gazing at the beautiful sky. Being already exposed to the beauty, Seto ignored the scenery and focused on taking off his dry flannel, placing it onto the shivering blond. The blond felt the cloth over his shoulders and looked over to the sapphire eyes.

"Wha- I don't need it." Jou whispered, untangling his arms to take off the flannel, but Seto's hands were already over his shoulders, securing the clothing.

"Shut up, I command- you listen." His answer was simple.

Jou nodded, not cursing or glaring- just nodding. His golden locks seemed longer as drenched, darker too. Seto realized once again the cute side of the blond, resembling a wet pup. He chuckled and Jou turned to look at the brunet.

"What? Why is this so romantic, anyway?"

"You got a problem?"

"N-no, it's just-"

"Then shut up and kiss me."

"What?" Jou's honey eyes widened.

"Shut up and kiss me."

A hand forced Jou's chin to rise, facing the brunet directly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Are they moving too fast? i think i got tired of writing about rides, not the romantic action that i had Seto make the first move. haha, such a cliff hanger, eh? I still love you, too. I hope the rides weren't too confusing- advice me on that, since Jou wants to ride every _single_ ride, sigh. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **My constant reviewer, mandapandabug asked 'does Seto count as a ride?' I just had to point that out because I also thought it was _hysterical. _LadyRavenSorrows mentioned something like that as well, (I hope you meant it like that- and if you weren't, sorry I'm such pervert.) I thought many would complain about Seto taking off his shirt to give it to Jou during the ride, but no one did. (Seto had a extra shirt underneath so he wasn't topless or anything) I guess I'm the only perverted one thinking about stupid things like that. But anyways, thank you for such generous reviews. (kiss) I'm glad to hear that the rides weren't too confusing or tedious- I hope each and every one of you will enjoy the new update as well, and as always, hope you enjoy.

Dateland

It was just then the dark but starry night began to beam the shooting stars one by one. The perfect romantic scenery only flustered the poor, wet blond even more as his face leaned closer and closer toward the brunet. Jou quickly calculated in his head, but nothing making any sense be blocked out all thoughts throughout the quiet sounds of the water beneath. He finally felt the hand holding up his chin slowly falling, and just when his face was damn close enough to smell the minty breath-

A quiet arrogant chuckle was heard.

"I can't believe this," The prideful voice smirked. "You _really_ were trying to kiss me."

Jou opened his eyes and even through the darkness, the icy eyes that he faced right now were shining all to brightly. The blond took a moment to realize what was happening.

Kaiba had asked- no, _ordered_ him to shut up and kiss him, and without much hesitation Jou actually leaned in to-

_God, the embarrassment._

"Y-You had something on your head," Jou stammered then, understanding his position during the exact moment. "I was just trying to g-get it off for you, you damn prick. Who the hell in the _right_ mind would kiss _you?"_

"I guess you don't count since obviously your mind isn't right."

Jou then reacted quickly, still in the midst of his embarrassment- he didn't pause to calm himself but rather threw a quick punch at Seto's shoulder. Seto quickly dodged the blow by holding Jou's firm fist with his hand, stopping it right before his body and giving off another smirk.

It all happened swiftly then, the aggressive movement from left to right caused the composed boat to respond by tilting sideways violently. Jou the obvious panic controlled being gaped with his mouth wide open, moving the boat even more with his uneasy action while Seto shouted Jou to calm down in the midst- which was all ignored. Jou fell in the water first, his back facing the water and Seto the victim in some sense, who never let go of Jou's punch followed soon after.

The two rose from the water and gasped for air- poking their heads simultaneously into the sky. As soon as they realized what happened to them, Jou began to laugh loudly than ever, breathing unevenly in hysterics. Kaiba the well collected was now looking like a wet, ferocious cat, glaring at the laughing mutt with his pungent sapphire eyes. He swam first, avoiding the boat-way and toward the emergency exit he well knew. Jou still pleased and having fun followed after, lifting his once again drenched body onto the dry surface. Seto's white shirt was tightly stuck onto his fit body, pale flesh revealing itself through the think fabric. His jeans seemed stretched, now in a darker hue, dragging onto his legs and trudging every time Seto took a heavy step.

"I thought I told you to _avoid _being all over the place." He growled, too wet and cold to express much anger.

"You're the stupid one that held my hand and _willingly_ followed." Jou smiled back, him too drenched from head to toe. Seto stroked back his dark hair out of his eyes annoyed and continued to walk toward the exit door.

Jou continued to chuckle watching the almighty Seto Kaiba dragging his pants down the hallway, out of the ride- into the sun. Like how Seto already ordered, Roland arrived with a small, silver convertible waiting in front of the car. Jou saw Roland lift his sunglasses up from his face to squint his eyes to see the wet brunet and acknowledging his soaked boss, he quickly put his glasses back down and ran toward the brunet.

"M-Mr. Kaiba, w-what in the world-"

Seto growled once again, looking at his watch and snarled even louder. He reached for his phone with _two _hands, one holding his wet jean pocket from below and the other trying to pull it from the top- and once he finally obtained it, he threw it down the floor and cursed.

"Roland- call Mokuba and tell him to start eating first."

Roland nodded silently and Jou in the corner continued to snicker quietly. He walked over to the constant, cursing brunet and grabbing the corner of Seto's shirt by his waist.

"What the _hell_ are you doing now?" Seto spat, raising his arms to see Jou's finger twined with his shirt. Jou didn't answer but rather gathered the fabric and twisted the thin cloth to wring out the water out. Jou smirked and looked up to Seto with an amusing grin on his face. Seto raised his delicate eyebrow and met his honey eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland's monotone voice broke their eye contact. "Mr. Mokuba understands and asks that you return quickly."

"Take me to the east suite."

Roland quickly bowed and opened the back door, Seto entering quickly.

"Will you _hurry?_ We're already infamously late because of you." Seto spat looking back at the dumbfounded blond standing in the sun.

His dirty blonde's most top layer was not sun kissed, quickly drying in the golden hue. His two layers of white shirts were close to a see through of his lean body in the blinding light. Jou muttered gently and got into the convertible quickly.

The engine roared to life and in exact three minutes, Jou found himself getting off at Kaibaland's top suite- the place impossible to afford. Employers quickly opened the door of Seto's car and the hotel- handing him a card key at the top 60th floor. Jou silently followed, chuckling to himself by the damp marks both he and Kaiba created as they walked.

In the private elevator, Seto stood in the left corner while Jou stood on the right.

"So why are we here?" Jou questioned, trying not to complain.

"To take a _damn_ shower and change mutt. Your stupidity is causing my brother to wait."

"Oh." Jou whispered, giving off a sigh of relief as the elevator door opened. Seto stepped out quickly and Jou was once again right behind him toward a room.

The taller man opened the door and as soon as Jou entered- he saw a magnificent large glass window over viewing the entire park. A white, untouched king sized bed laid in the center, along with another immense television set beside it. There was a hallway, leading to two more doors it seemed and a large closet in the corner.

"For the last time mutt, _hurry up._"

Jou flinched, breaking apart from his amusement to follow the brunet again. The hallway led to a huge bathroom that consisted of a bathtub, a ceiling window and a shower chamber. Seto threw a white towel and Jou deftly caught it, staring at the brunet taking off his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to shower- do you need _help?_"

"What the hell are you talking about- What-"

Seto's footsteps were quick, standing tall facing the blond and quickly tugged off the first shirt Jou was wearing. He threw it down the floor and with his eyebrow raised he spoke.

"Want me to take that one off, too?"

Jou gave a disgusted face and joined Seto by taking off his second layer of his drenched shirt, also throwing it off toward the floor. Seto smirked and walked toward the cabinet, grabbing another towel. Jou noticed the tight muscles on Seto's bare back, pristine and clean- still glistening from the droplets of water. With a flustered face he found himself quickly unbuttoning his pants. When Seto turned around, meeting Jou's eyes he raised another eyebrow amusingly.

"Do you want to join my shower?" His voice was incredulous and sarcastic.

"Isn't that w-what you-"

"There's a second room in the hallway, and that has an extra shower, mutt. You're getting ahead of yourself way too fast-"

Not allowing Seto to finish, Jou once again flustered quickly ran out of the bathroom toward indeed the second room in the hall way.

Seto smirked, combing his long hair back with his hand.

* * *

When Jou stepped out of the shower, his towel thankfully around his waist- covering whatever he needed to cover, he found the brunet standing directly in front of him dressed completely from head to toe with a pile of clothes around his arms.

"W-Will you get _out?_"

"You're the idiot that tried to strip in front of me, I don't see the big deal."

Jou growled and walked closer, realizing that these clothes were picked out for him to wear.

Jou lifted up a pair of black jeans and a dark blue flannel, inserting his arms into it immediately. Seto put down the rest of the unpicked clothes in the corner and began to button Jou's shirt deftly.

"I c-can do it on my own." Jou commented, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"Shut up and dry your hair."

Jou noticed a dried towel hanging on Seto's left shoulder and he took it slowly, placing it on top of his blond head- then rubbing it rapidly over and over again. When Seto finished, he looked toward the blond, meeting their famous eye contact again with a smirk.

The blond stopped his motion and looked up at the strange smirk that lost its bitterness. Jou gave a small grin in response, noticing how Seto's hair was still a bit wet and puffy. He reached at the corner of the brunet's head, calming the hair peeking out usually from his usual perfected skull. Seto smirked again, but turned to leave when Jou was done.

"You got two minutes, come downstairs when you're done changing."

Jou watched the taller man walk out, and without hesitation- Jou put on the perfect fitting pants and looked toward the mirror shortly. He combed his hair but being the already messy hair style before, he lightly cursed and ran out of the building.

There was a different car now, ironically different in fact- a black limo parked waiting. Jou gulped loudly, and another employer patted Jou's back, leading him into the car.

"Mr. Kaiba's waiting for you, Mr. Jonouchi."

Jou nodded and entered in the limo while he held the door.

The brunet with a black flannel and gray pants sat with his sculpted face resting on his hand, looking tedious in waiting. As soon as the door closed, the vehicle began to move toward their next stop.

"Must we have such an entrance?" Jou commented, trying to be sarcastic.

"Why not? Mokuba would love it if I came in a limo." Seto replied dully, looking out in the window.

Immediately, the limo stopped at Jou heard an enthusiastic crowd from outside. The door opened, and Seto walked on out- way too cool for his own good, Jou following with a half hearted smile. The children squealed at the once again view of the top Japanese CEO and nudged Mokuba enviously. Jou took this time to escape and sit right beside Yugi with a tiresome sigh.

"You don't know how much I missed you guys." Jou commented over the loud crowd and Yugi giggled as he rubbed Jou's back.

"Wasn't it fun? It's only one-thirty, Jou. You have many more hours to go!" Yugi reminded and Jou groaned loudly. Yami chuckled and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"You have no idea- I got soaked and- did you guys already eat?"

"Yeah, they actually got a buffet set up here and everything."

"What! I've been starving myself the whole time-" It was just then the birthday song began. The high pitched voices began to wail the celebrating song and fitting Mokuba's name in the blank, then they applauded and cheered as Mokuba blew out the candle from the gigantic chocolate cake. Jou, Yugi, and Yami joined the cheer also, as bunch of kids threw Mokuba's face smack down into the icing, Mokuba shouting with joy- trying to revenge the group of children.

Jou whistled then, Yugi and Yami turning to see the depressed blond.

"What a waste of precious food," He commented and just then, footsteps grew near him and a strong hand grasped Jou's wrist. "What the hell?"

"Let's go eat, mutt."

Seto's hand forced Jou to stand up from his seat, dragging poor Jou into the limo again, Mokuba waving at both them with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess it's working pretty well." Yami shrugged, whispering into Yugi's ear. Yugi giggled in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So a 'forced' lunch date is proposed. I need ideas on where and what they should eat. Yes, i love teasing you guys like this- but i love each and every one of you. I do hope they at _least _kiss by the end of the fic. If you have other naughty hopes, do-tell-me. Thank you and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
